


It Won't Change A Thing

by EvilTwink



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alex in panties, Don't kill me please, Established Relationship, First time writing, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut, humbug era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilTwink/pseuds/EvilTwink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humbug era, Alex bought himself some new clothes and wants to show Miles how he looks on them.<br/>Don't read if you're not into that... (Is it really neccesary to say it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Won't Change A Thing

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something, I'm pretty excited that I managed to do this, even if it's just PWP! English is not my mother language, so any corrections or feedback is really appreciated!  
> Hope you like it :)  
> Oh! And I had to divide it into two parts because it was pretty long, so yeah, I would be posting the second part when I finish editing it.  
> Enjoy!

Bright moon, decreasing noise, fresh breeze...  
It was a lovely night, indeed. The kind of nights Alex enjoyed the most.  
He loved walking around in the cool nights, when there was no one behind him to disturbate his quiet and peaceful night.  
And even though, there he was, looking at himself in the mirror of his, and Miles’, bedroom. He closed his eyes.  
'Why am I doing this, again?' The singer questioned himself. Alex sighed, and reopened his eyes.  
He bit at his lip, thoughts rushing around his mind. The rocker was totally nervous. He was really shy, and so, doing this kind of things wasn’t exactly easy. Staring at the undone bed, he started to think about what would his boyfriend think if he saw him like this … Would he be mad when he saw Alex dressed like this? Would he be happy? Would he be disappointed? Alex decided not to think more about it, Miles wouldn’t see him with these clothes on, anyway, so he shouldn’t be this nervous about it.  
‘Mi won’t be home until 2 hours, or so… Right, I can do this.’  
The tiny lad walked to where the nightstand of Miles’ and his bedroom was. Opening his bedside table, he took a package that was wrapped in brown paper, and sat down in the bed.  
Alex unwrapped the paper of the box, and was met with a girly pink bag, one that Alex knew too well.  
He carefully opened the small bag, and took the expensive fabric with delicacy.  
It was a pair of black, hip hugger, panties.  
He had bought them about a month ago, on Internet, of course. Going through the webpage of Victoria’s secret in his laptop had been a really embarrassing task to do, but he had to admit, he had liked the products quite a bit . He had always loved the silky fabric of the women’s underwear, and always wanted to use it, but he never got to buy them, or use them.  
Until now, al least.  
He tucked his long locks behind his ear and ran his fingers trough the fabric. It was a nice pair of black panties with a trim of lace on the top, and it had a small bow as well. Blushing hard at the knowledge that he would be using that, he took out of the pouch another piece of clothing. This one made him even more flustered, because it was more… naughty. Revising it closely he noted it being more slutty than he remembered. There, in Alex’s hands, rested a black lace garter belt, and a pair of matching knee socks. The belt was connected to the knee socks with black, silky, garters. Alex had decided for the all-black style, thinking that it would be a nice contrast to his pale skin. He wasn’t really fond of the idea of using pink, either way.  
Biting his lip again, Alex stood up and started to slowly remove the only piece of clothing that he had, a pair of boxers.  
Watching his reflection in the mirror one last time before wearing the new clothes, he grabbed the panties. The feeling of the silky fabric making its way up his thighs made him let a sweet hum. He couldn’t believe that a piece of clothing was driving him to these sensations. It made him feel comfortable, confident, and even sexy.  
His fingers trembled slightly when the panties were already at the top of his hips. Then, he turned around and grabbed the laced belt, deciding not to look at himself in the mirror until he was… fully ‘dressed’.  
Putting the belt around his hips was easy; the complicated part was adjusting the strap of the belt to the garters of his stockings. ‘How do women even do this without looking?’  
It took a little bit more time than planned but he was almost done. He got the black, silky, knee socks on and did some steps to accommodate the clothing.  
Alex walked to the bathroom their room had and closed the door of it, having access to the bag that hung from the spike. He undid the knot that kept it closed, and ruffled his hand in it until he got what was looking for.  
Lip-gloss. Alex had used it several times, just because he thought it made his lips not so dry, so he shouldn’t have to be licking them all the time. Miles always called him a tease for doing that.  
‘Honestly, you do it on purpose, don’t you? When you lick your lips like that, it makes want to kiss that sinful mouth of yours, babe…’ Mind you, that was one of the first times that Miles had called Alex a nickname that sounded like one of a couple would use.  
The singer left a small smile form on his lips, suddenly noting the ausence of his boyfriend deeply.  
He looked his face in the mirror of the bathroom and opened the cap of the lip-gloss. Putting certain amount of the gloss in his bottom lip, he distributed it. Alex clasped his lips to let the substance go to his top lip as well.  
Pouting his lips for effect, he gave a small kiss to the mirror and went to the room again.  
‘Ok, I guess it’s already time to see how I look’  
Nibbling his bottom lip, he slowly directed himself to the mirror, closing his doe eyes.  
‘You won’t look too ridiculous’ He promised to himself.  
Opening them slowly, he let out a little gasp at his reflection. Standing in the middle of the room, in front of the mirror, Alex couldn’t believe that the person in the mirror was himself.  
With wide eyes he inxpected his body. The person that was standing in front of him looked really bewildered. His doe eyes started to go lower, to his pale and soft chest , that was going up and down with slow motions.  
His belly was covered with the lace black belt, somehow marking even more his narrow waist, and giving a really nice contrast to the skin.  
The panties looked obscene around his hips. And turning a little bit around he noticed it being really tight around his bum, as well. As a matter of fact, the clothing was so taut that he kinda could see the outline of his cock.  
The garters with the stockings added the touch. The knee socks marked his muscular, but thin legs, nicely. And the little expansion of skin that was showing made it look almost vulgar.  
Mouth a little agape, a bright blush, and a dark wavy fringe that fell in his right eye was adorning his lovely features.  
Alex was starting to feel self-confident all of sudden. He never was one to be really fond of his appearance but now… now, he felt real confident.  
He licked his bottom lip slowly, tasting the strawberry gloss, and smiled to the reflection.  
Oh, if Miles saw him like that he would definitely be all over him.  
A buzz cutted him abruptly of his daydreaming, almost stopping his heart. Letting out a breath, Alex walked to where his mobile was. Pressing the middle button he was greeted with the image of Miles with Alex, smiling at eachoter. Grinning softly, he unlocked the screen and saw that he had a messagge from Miles.  
‘Hey bbe, gonna be over there in half an hour, rlly miss u rn!’  
Rolling his eyes affectionedly at the misspelling he typed with a smirk.  
‘Me too…’ He typed.  
At that exact moment a wild idea crossed his mind… what if Miles really saw him dressed like this?  
After all Miles was the one always teasing him. A change wouldn’t be bad… Would it?  
He was still a little insecure about this, but decided that he would show Miles the part he didn’t quite know it existed in Alex.  
With that idea in his mind, he directed himself to the closet of Miles’ part and searched for a oversized shirt of his boyfriend.  
Ta da!  
‘He will probably be all flustered’ Alex chuckled to himself and proceeded to button half of the said shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't happen much, huh?  
> Sooo, how was it? Feedback is love <3


End file.
